1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to an electrical card connector having an anti-mating device.
2. Prior Art
Electrical connectors are required in electronic devices for ready connection between different electronic devices or components. As one of typical electrical connectors, electrical card connectors are mounted on electronic devices for connection with electrical cards such as PCMCIA cards or smart cards. A conventional electrical card connector defines an opening for extension of an electrical card to mate with terminals of the card connector.
However, a smart card is readily mismated with a conventional PCMCIA card connector. Particularly, when a smart card connector and a PCMCIA card connector are stacked to be mounted on an electronic device, mismating between a smart card and the PCMCAI card connector is ready to happen.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector having an anti-mismating device for preventing unwanted mismating between the electrical card connector and an electrical card.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a stacked electrical card connector in accordance with the present invention includes a PCMCIA card connection member and a smart card connection member stacked with the PCMCIA card connection member for connection with a smart card. The PCMCIA card connection member defines an opening for extension of a PCMCIA card to electrically connect with the PCMCIA card connection member. An anti-mismating device is received in the opening of the PCMCIA card connection member. The anti-mismating device includes a pivot portion pivotably attached to the PCMCIA card connection member and a latch portion for blocking the smart card from extending through the opening of the PCMCIA card connection member.